


"I Guess Nothing's Changed"

by redicicle



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, miss sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redicicle/pseuds/redicicle
Summary: A couple of flashbacks and then the present (post-apocalyptic*). Laundry. Why is Wato always stuck doing Sherlock's laundry? Can't imagine she's too pleased about it.*in Sherlock terms, this means, "post-fake-death-of-Sherlock-but-a-snappier-title".Tags (i.e. personal ramblings):I suck at summaries. Still not over Ms Sherlock. Tell me there's a season 2. I wrote this piece right after episode 6. Added in the "present-day" sequence just now because new stuff happened since episode 6. Yes. I make loads of understatements. Again, where are the hashtags. This reads like a telegram. Stahp. Just stahp.





	"I Guess Nothing's Changed"

**-Flashback: Wato-**

_“She’s not my friend.”_

Tachibana Wato furrowed her brows and as she stormed to the laundry room, clenching the pile of white shirts in her hands.

“ _Is that so?_ What am I to you then?” She muttered venomously. “Your maid?”

A soft chuckle behind her made her stop in her tracks. She whipped her head around.

“Ah-! Hatano-san! I-I didn’t see you…”

The landlady smiled, her eyes dancing with mirth.

“Thank you for taking such good care of Sherlock, Wato-san.”

“Eh, not at all! The pleasure is all mine-” Wato paused.

Even courtesy had its limits.

“I mean, I-I don’t actually like it but,” she floundered helplessly, “No- what I mean is…”

Ms Hatano giggled.

“…it’s the least I can do since you’ve always been so kind to me.” Wato finished at last, red-faced.

Ms Hatano rested a reassuring hand on Wato’s shoulder.

“Come now, what are you saying? We _love_ having you live with us. You’re such delightful company and so very helpful around the house.”

“I’m sure _she_ doesn’t share your opinion.” Wato smiled wryly, expecting to draw a laugh from the ever pleasant Ms Hatano.

But the latter’s eyes grew thoughtful.

“Hmm…I wonder.”

Wato stared at her.

“Eh?”

* * *

**-Flashback: Sherlock-**

“Eh?”

“Hatano-san said that you’ve changed.” Kento Fubata repeated casually.

The man in the suit stood pensively by the window, his elegant hands behind his back.

“I heard you the first time, obviously. I’m asking what you mean by that.” Sherlock replied, annoyed. “And anyway, what has this got to do with the case at hand?”

“What, can’t I be concerned about my little sister?” He asked, drawing away from the window.

Sherlock sighed. “I’m _fine._ ”

“That’s exactly what Hatano-san said about you.”

Sherlock lifted an eyebrow. “Then what’s the problem?”

Kento kept a straight face. “Well, you should hear how she described you in the past.”

Sherlock rolled her eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to work?” She asked pointedly, picking up a glass of water and raising it to her lips.

Kento glanced at his watch.

“You’re right.” He sighed, making a move to leave.

He came to an abrupt stop at the doorway.

“You know, three months ago, you would have never even _considered_ dining with strangers, much less attend a party.”

Sherlock froze in mid gulp.

“A sweet potato party?” Kento laughed richly. “I’m glad you have Wato as your friend. She must really be special to you, eh?”

A brilliant spray of water rained over the dining table.

“Ngh-! _What?_ ” Sherlock choked, struggling to rise from the couch.

“See you soon.” Kento waved, before exiting the room, his resounding laughter trailing behind him.

“T-They had it in my room! There was nothing I cou- Nii-chan, _get back here!_ ”

But Sherlock did not bother to give chase, knowing it would be a futile endeavour.

She threw herself back onto her couch and crossed her arms with a frustrated sigh.

“She’s _not_ my friend…”

* * *

**-Present day-**

Tachibana Wato sat on the couch, her back pressed up against Sherlock, who was lying back on the cushioned seats and gazing pensively at the ceiling with her hands tucked behind her head.

Wato herself was staring at the strewn pieces of clothing on the carpet.

She sighed.

“Sherlock.”

“…what?”

“Sherlock, you need to take better care of your shirts. White stains easily.”

Sherlock sat up in her couch with a grunt, pulling at the sheet cover to retain her modesty. Leaning over Wato’s shoulder, she whispered huskily, “Look who’s talking. Weren’t you the one pulling it off me so aggressively last night?”

Wato blushed furiously, her heart pounding at the feel of Sherlock’s breath on her ear.

“If _you_ hadn’t played hard to get-”

“-and you give in too easily.” Sherlock sniffed dismissively. “Fetch me my robe.”

Wato pouted. “No.”

“What was that?” Sherlock frowned.

“Give me a kiss first.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened.

“Wow.” She said, looking at her up and down with mock admiration. “Someone's being all bossy.”

“You _just_ said that I shouldn't give in too easily. Make up your _min-!_ ”

Sherlock had crushed her lips against hers.

Wato could scarcely breathe.

The feel of Sherlock’s hot tongue in her mouth as it slowly massaged hers made her dizzy with pleasure.

“ _Mhm…_ ” Wato moaned, her arms reaching out towards Sherlock.

But Sherlock quickly pulled back. “Satisfied?” 

Wato blinked and took a moment to steady herself. Lowering her arms, she turned away and got up from her seat, hot disappointment filling her quickly.

She reached out for Sherlock’s robe and passed it to her without a word, suppressing the strong urge to pin the woman down and take her again on the couch. Instead, she distracted herself by picking up the pieces of laundry on the carpet.

“Wato?” Sherlock murmured as she slipped on her robe.

“ _Yes?_ ” Wato looked up quickly, a hugely expectant smile on her face.  

“Remember to separate the whites from the colors.”

***

Ms Hatano peeped out from the living room as she heard Wato stomping along the corridor.

“There’s no need to tell me something so basic!” Ms Hatano heard Wato mutter angrily to herself.

The landlady looked on quizzically.

 _Aren’t they already friends?_ She thought to herself. _Just when I thought they were finally getting along._

“Or maybe I’ll just mix them both in the wash! Let’s see how you like that!”

Ms Hatano shook her head smilingly. Even after all this time...

“...I guess nothing’s changed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock and Wato have really come a long way since then, haven't they? *Wipes away a tear* Well, that's convenient for me to say since I wrote the entire sequence. Excuse me for being an idiot. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
